


原创GB系列（四）

by yuean



Category: gb - Fandom
Genre: Multi, 女攻男受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 女总裁x温柔忠犬男管家
Kudos: 24





	原创GB系列（四）

我从后视镜看着在后座昏昏欲睡的陆警官，额前的刘海乱糟糟的，身上的警察制服早已凌乱不堪，此刻正松松垮垮的披着我的西装外套。

我稳稳当当的把车开到他家路边，打开后车门将他叫醒。

“抱歉伤到你了，这件外套你披着吧，晚安。”

他点点头，没说话，等我早已驾车离去，他依旧在原地望着我离开的方向，良久才朝家的方向走去。

我开车回了位于开发区的自家豪宅，平日和陈故住的是市中心的高档公寓楼，离公司近。每个星期五会回到宅子，度过周末，没办法，做大明星的就是比我还忙。

我慢悠悠踱过前院，大门口魏管家等候已久。

“欢迎回来，小姐，晚饭已经备好了。”

“嗯，谢谢。”

魏艺泽细心且自然地接下我脱下的外套挂好，一路跟着我来到餐厅，为我摆好餐具，打开电视频道。

“你吃了吗，坐下一起吃吧。”

“不，我......”

“别拒绝我。”

“小姐，这不合身份...”

“管家守则上写了，不能抗拒主人的任何命令，你应该懂吧。”

“是...”

他拖开离我较远的位置坐下，开始小心专注地用餐。我累了一天，饿坏了，不顾形象的吃了许多，管家很快的吃完便开始收拾整理。

“你在这多久了。”我突然开口，他一时没反应过来，很快又回答了。

“十年，小姐”

十年了啊，记得他刚来时我初中毕业，他大学毕业。

“你会觉得不甘或怨恨吗，恨父亲把你带回家，耗尽了你的青春。”

“不，小姐，越老爷对我是救命之恩，我永远也无法还清他的恩德，只愿在这里为他，为您服务一生。”

他的目光闪烁着光芒且坚定，我也回望着他，却说不出什么话来。

“我去洗澡，帮我拿衣服。”

“好的，小姐。”

浴室水声响起。

“小姐，您的衣服。”

“拿进来，门没锁。”

“这...不太好，我给您放门外。”

浴室门突然打开，他下意识的扭开了头，双手还捧着我的睡衣。

我就这么看了他一会儿，没经思考，一把将他拉进了浴室。

“小姐！！”

我一手撑着墙，把他卡在我与墙壁之间，一手叉着腰，看着他紧闭的双眼，微微颤抖的手，耳边传来他不均匀的呼吸，不禁觉得好笑。

“睁眼吧，我穿着衣服的。”我把他手里的衣服拿到衣架上，退开一点抱臂看着他。

他缓慢的睁开眼，看到我身上的浴衣松了口气。

“小姐不要再开这样的玩笑了，我先出去了。”

“站住，过来。”

他出于作为管家的服从，走了两步又回来。

“小姐还有什么吩咐？”

“衣服脱了，全部。”

“！？怎么可以......”他瞪大眼睛看着我。

“不要让我重复管家守则的内容。”

——不可以抗拒主人的任何命令。

他沉默良久，开始解身上的扣子。洁白的手套包裹住骨节分明的手指，褪下黑色西装时显得十分色情。

“手套和领结别脱。”

最后他的身上只剩下一个黑色蝴蝶结和一双白色手套，我满意地挑起嘴角。

“面对洗手台的镜子，用沐浴露自己扩张。”我又补了一句，“带着手套扩张。”

他一手撑着台面，一手按压出一点沐浴露，往后面伸去。透明的沐浴露，白色手套，嫣红的小穴，我不禁咽了咽口水。

“快点。”我故意带着不耐烦的语气，他无奈多加了两根手指并加快了速度。

我走过去，拿出他的手，蓄势待发抵住他的穴口，却不紧不慢地问他，“想要吗？”

“不......”不，我们不能做这种事，不合身份。

“不想？”我在他不停收缩的穴口磨蹭着。

“想......”想要，想要你。

“想要的话该说什么？大点声。”

“想要您，请小姐尽情肏我吧。”

“乖，这才对嘛。”我扶正他的身子，对准小口一插到底，然后一刻不停的开始动作。

“唔嗯......”他的眼角瞬间泛出泪花，我把他的上身压在洗手台上，自己站立着肏他，冰凉的触感让他吸了口气，同时下面也缩紧，我掰起他的下巴对着镜子，他朦胧中睁眼看到这幅画面，想挣扎着逃开，却不敢抗拒我，只能尝试求饶。

“小姐，求您...停下......啊嗯”

“刚开始就想停下？现在开始叫我主人。”

我俯下身，凑过去舔他的耳蜗，扭过他的脸和他接吻，，下身不停动作，四处寻找那一点。

“唔！呜呜......”我正和他交换着湿吻，突然他的喉咙里发出叫声，却因为嘴唇被堵，发不出声音。

我不断朝那一点进攻，他的腰胯开始不停扭动着，不一会儿便射出了浓浊的液体。

“管家先生平时没用过吗，射的又快又浓呢。”

不等他回答，我取下他脖子上的领结缠绕在他的东西上面，蝴蝶结正好堵住小眼。他想要开口，却又被我吻回去。

“射太多对身体不好，接下来没有我的允许不准射哦。”

我从他身体里退出来，把他扶起来转过身，让他坐在洗手台上，我丝毫不在乎他的哭喊，从下往上肏了进去，继续征伐。

浴室里空气变得稀薄，使我脑子发晕，我一把把他抱起，他惊了一下，马上手脚并用抱紧了我，下面的小口也夹得死紧。

我缓慢的走着，走一步停一下，他的全部重量都集中在我们相连的地方，每走一步就深入一点，他要受不了了。

“小，主人......我难受，想射...”

“马上给你。”我把他带到落地窗边，不顾他惊讶的神色，在他说出话之前摆好姿势再次进入了他。

“啊...好深”他面对落地窗跪着，身后是我不断的进攻，让他无处可躲。他往前躲，我就紧跟着肏进去，他没力气时，又能正好坐在我的那根上，吃的更深。

开口的话都变成求饶，我解开领结如愿让他射了出来，他闭眼尖叫着度过高潮余韵时，我还在不停加快动作，意识到快要到了的时候，我抽了出来，又把他带到床上，他哭的不成样子，迷茫地看着我动作。

我站在床边的地毯上，让他躺在床上，把他的双腿开到最大，膝盖折到肩膀，自上而下的发狠肏弄。

他看着我，突然双手覆住我卡着他膝弯的手，说道，“我自己来，这样...唔，你不会太累。”

他看见我笑了，并且松开手转而抱住了他，明晃晃的顶灯下，他眼里的我在奕奕发光。

小姐无论什么时候都很耀眼，我愿意为小姐付出一切......

他这么想着，直到天边泛起鱼肚白，意识逐渐模糊。


End file.
